The present invention relates generally to a lighter case for use with a lighter, particularly one of a disposable type, and more specifically relates to a lighter case having a windshield.
A conventional lighter of disposable type is not provided with a windshield. Therefore, when it is used outdoors, in particular in an area where the wind blows strongly, the ignition properties thereof are greatly reduced.
It will easily be understood that the defect possessed in a conventional disposable lighter can be eliminated by providing it with a windshield. However, additional provision of a windshield to a disposable lighter will essentially increase the cost of production thereof and will also make the size thereof larger, thus greatly reducing the most advantageous feature of a disposable lighter which is its inexpensiveness and portability.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is directed to the provision of a lighter case having a windshield to be used with a disposable lighter which is sold independently on the market.